


The Thigh Fic

by katmarvel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, he thicc, thick!Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarvel/pseuds/katmarvel
Summary: This is a really short, speed-written drabble based on a hc from gerame on tumblr (http://gerame.tumblr.com/post/162993558661/i-just-want-a-fanfic-of-ludwig-loving-alfreds). This is also the first thing I have written in years so be nice.





	The Thigh Fic

Alfred relaxed back on the couch, sinking into the cushions after a long, stressful day of politics and paperwork. Sighing, he grabbed his phone and scrolled quickly through his many unread messages. A long string of curses from Arthur, a slightly creepy pickup line from Francis, a new game recommendation from Kiku, and a series of uncoordinated emojis from Ivan who had finally upgraded to an iPhone. Alfred started with Kiku’s text first, opening it and beginning to type out an enthusiastic reply, when calloused hands wrapped themselves around his thighs and squeezed softly.

  
Putting his phone down, the American looked up to find his German boyfriend grinning sheepishly down at him. Alfred sighed, then let his head fall back. “Go for it,” he chuckled.

  
Ludwig almost squeaked with happiness, leaning forward and immediately massaging his boyfriend’s thick thighs. He began to rub them happily, enjoying their softness and squish immensely. The excited German ignored his boyfriend’s soft chuckles, instead focusing on the utter perfection that was Alfred’s pear-shaped body. Ludwig continued to rub, squeeze, and knead Alfred’s fat thighs; he eventually laid his head down on one thigh, gazing wondrously at the other and using both hands for maximum thickness. After a few minutes of Ludwig’s pointed attention, the American sat up to face his boyfriend. Oblivious to the change in position, Ludwig continued to worship his thighs with utter joy painted on his face. Alfred smiled at his adorable boyfriend, and put his hand under Ludwig’s chin to raise his gaze. Even when staring into the eyes of his perfect lover, the German never stopped massaging his favorite fat thighs. Alfred could never refuse his cute, blushing boyfriend in anything, and promptly leaned in to capture Ludwig’s lips in a gentle, loving kiss. Pulling back slightly, Alfred whispered against his lover’s lips, “I believe there are more parts of me for you to massage.”

  
Ludwig startled for a moment, only to blush heavily and smile. After another sweet kiss from Alfred, the over-excited German grabbed his boyfriend under those thick thighs he loved so much. Alfred rolled his eyes at that, but startled when Ludwig hoisted him up into the air to carry him bridal style. Relaxing in his arms, Alfred began to laugh. “Onwards!” He exclaimed, prompting his muscular lover to take him to their shared bedroom.


End file.
